


Baby, oh baby

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Loosely connected prompts about Mulder, Scully, William and baby No. 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an answer to a prompt which prompted (haha) a sequel and finally another one. So I might return to this universe in the future.

There are days when Fox Mulder wakes up in the morning and can’t believe his luck. His chest pressed against the warm and soft back of the love of his life; his mind slowly coming to as his nose buries against her neck. So familiar and still so tantalizing.

Today is one of these days.

And then he feels it in between their bodies. A hand slowly wandering down, tickling his stomach in the progress, but never stopping to inspect. No, she knows where she wants to go, where she wants to touch. When she’s there, when she wraps around his semi-erect penis, Mulder can no longer pretend to be asleep. The groan escapes him unasked and he involuntarily bucks into her hand.

“Mulder…” There’s a question and a demand in the way she hums his name and pumps his cock. They had sex only last night, right after they put William to bed. That’s less than 12 hours ago and here they go again, apparently, if he is judging Scully’s insistent tugs on his now rigid length correctly. She’s squirming, trying to get him where she wants him – inside her – and her hold on him almost hurts.

“Hold still.” He whispers through clenched teeth and to his surprise, she does. He thrusts into her in one fluid motion and she groans into the pillow. Her hand curls around his biceps, trying to get him even closer and trying to make him move. So move he does. Scully lifts her leg to put it over his hip, letting him slide in even deeper. She’s panting, moaning, and somehow he feels like she’s already at the finish line when he’s barely even started to run. The last time she’s been this worked up, this horny was… never. Mulder can’t think of a time she’s been this aggressive, not that he’s complaining, and soon he can’t think at all anymore.

Before he even finishes his barely existing thought, she comes apart in his arms. Her face burrows into the pillow, the soft material swallowing her moans, as her walls grasp him tightly, obsessively. Mulder thrusts into her a few more times before he comes with a contented sigh against her neck. He’s still panting, his breath not quite caught up enough yet to tell her he loves her and ask if they can start every day like this, when she entangles herself from his body. Without a word, or even a look, she reaches for her robe and disappears into the bathroom.

That’s definitely different than last night, he thinks.  His eyes stay on the closed door for a moment before he checks the time on his watch: 5.38 a.m. A grin spreads on his face; he’s just had sex and they have another hour to just cuddle in bed. Could life get any better than this?

Apparently not, because Scully chooses this exact moment to emerge from the bathroom.

“I’m late.”

“It’s only 5.30 a.m., Scully. We’ve got plenty of time.” Mulder lifts the blanket invitingly. But there’s only cold air, because Scully doesn’t move. There’s an expression on her face he’s certain he’s seen before, but can’t quite make sense of now.  

“I’m late, Mulder.” She repeats. Maybe it’s because he’s barely awake, or because his blood is still somewhere in the southern regions, but he has no idea what she’s talking about.

“It’s early. We don’t have to be up for another hour.”

“That’s not the kind of late I’m talking about.”

“Oh.” And he gets it, finally. “Oh!”

“Yes, oh.”

“How late are you? Could it be anything else? Like stress?” Mulder figures that Scully knows her body best and honestly, they’ve never had this problem, if it turns out to be one, before.

“A month.” She admits.

“A month,” Mulder repeats slowly, “You’re a month late and you’re only realizing it now?”

“I figured it was just stress. With Will starting kindergarten and working more, I didn’t really think about it. Not until now.”

“What’s different now?” Scully toys with the belt around her robe and it almost comes undone. She lifts her head and looks at Mulder, who is waiting as patiently as he’s able to. Which isn’t all that much. But if there’s one thing he’s learned in all his time with Scully, whether as her partner, friend or lover, it’s that he has to wait for to be ready.

“That thing we just did…”

“You mean the sex?” She nods.

“When I was pregnant with Will, I… it was the same. The circumstances were different of course,” Mulder winces; he, of course, wasn’t there for most of that pregnancy. He never imagined there could be another one. One he might get to experience from start to finish. His heart starts beating faster just thinking about it. “But I, uhm, this reminded me of being pregnant with Will.”

“You need to see a doctor, Scully. Take a home pregnancy home. I guess we don’t have any of those lying around, do we?”

“Unless you hid any in the bathroom, then no.” Finally, she joins him in bed. She’s quiet, way too quiet, and stoically laying there next to him on her back. Mulder is unsure if she’d appreciate his touch, but really, he can’t stop himself; gently he lets his hand wander under the slightly gaping robe and there’s her stomach. So soft, so strong and still so flat. He won’t tell her now, but he can’t wait for it to feel it swell with a new baby. Their baby.

“Is it at all possible?”

“Mulder, we have a three year old son sleeping down the hall. I’d say it’s not impossible.”

“Yeah, but…” What can he say? She’s right. They didn’t think she could pregnant once; William will always be their tiny, perfect miracle. Neither of them ever entertained the idea that it could happen again. They never felt the need to discuss possible siblings for their son. It just didn’t seem like a possibility.

“Obviously I didn’t think it could happen. Again.”

“How do you feel about it?”

“About having another child?” Scully turns her head; their noses almost touching now.

“Shouldn’t I ask you that? We never really talked about having children. I asked you to be my sperm donor and then that fell through. There was no need to discuss if you wanted to be a part of any of it, because it never happened. Then we started having sex, we didn’t talk about it either, because there was no reason. You weren’t here when I found out I was pregnant with William.”

“Wow, Scully.”

“What?”

“You make me sound like an asshole.”

“Mulder, no. I’m just saying we never talked about it. Now we can – and should. So… what do you think?”

“I think,” he sighs, leaning forward slightly to kiss Scully’s lips softly before retreating again, “I think nothing would make me happier than having another little monster running around here.”

“I feel the same.” Scully tells him in a soft voice; he can hear tears in her voice that she’s not willing to cry right now.

“Do you want me to go buy a pregnancy test?”

“Later.”

“I can get one right now.” Mulder assures her.

“I need you for other things right now, Mulder.” She purrs into his ear.

“Again?” She doesn’t answer and runs her hand over his chest, down his stomach. He’s quickly losing focus on what is really important here.

“Hm.” She starts nuzzling his neck, kissing it, her hands wandering over his whole body.

“And Mulder?”

“Yeah?” His voice comes out strangled.

“If I’m right about this, and I’m pretty sure I am, you’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.” Scully plunders his mouth, doesn’t let him answer, and he doesn’t care. There’s going to be another baby soon. Everything else is debatable.


	2. Chapter 2

Dana Scully is not a jealous woman. She repeats this as a mantra to herself as she takes the elevator down to her, well, Mulder’s basement office. Her name has never been on the door (and she’s never not going to be bitter about this) and right now, it really is Mulder’s office. His and Daphne’s, actually. Her name, though, is not on the door either, Mulder informed her a few weeks ago in bed. It was the first time he mentioned her. In bed. With his very pregnant wife. But, Scully reminds herself, she is not jealous. Of course not. So, Mulder has a new partner. He needs on as his current partner, Scully, is home, pregnant with their second child. Why shouldn’t he have a partner?

“Are you all right, ma'am?” The other agent in the elevator asks her tentatively. Scully has never seen her before. She’s young, probably in her early 20s. Just like Daphne. Unlike Daphne, though, who is tall and blond (not real, Scully, Mulder assured her; how he knows that, she doesn’t want to know), this agent is about her height with mousy brown hair and stylish glasses. No, wouldn’t like her as Mulder’s new partner either, she decides.

“I’m fine.” Scully snaps, her hand flinging to her belly where Mulder junior is kicking at invisible footballs. The agent is eying her stomach curiously. Mulder knocked Scully up is probably still a hot topic at the water cooler. Despite this being the second time.

“Well then, have a good day.” The elevator dings and the agent steps off. Scully is alone for the next two stops. Like always. No one likes going down to the basement, considering it a punishment. Except for Daphne, most likely. Scully huffs at her own train of thoughts. She is not jealous, damn it!

Scully waddles along the small corridor to the office. Before she’s even halfway there, she can hear soft laughter. She’d recognize Mulder’s laughter everywhere. It’s a peculiar sound so unlike him and she loves it. William’s laugh is almost exactly the same. Today, though, there’s another voice chiming in. It had to be Daphne. Scully waddles faster; as fast as she can at 8 months pregnant. Mulder children are not exactly small, and they’re not exactly lightweights either. Not that she’s complaining.

She stops in front of the door, catching her breath, gathering her thoughts. Daphne is telling Mulder something; a date gone wrong, apparently. Scully rolls her eyes as Mulder chuckles at her flat jokes. Despite the slightly ajar door, she knocks.

“Come in.” Mulder’s voice cuts through Daphne’s monologue.

“Hi.” Scully pushes the door open and when Mulder’s face lights up, relief floods her. She’s not jealous, has not been jealous, but his reaction to seeing her feels good after the day she’s had.

“Scully, hey.” He is on his feet immediately, almost running towards her, almost running into the desk, too. Mulder hugs her briefly, but tightly, as he too feels relieved upon seeing her.

“How’s the kid?” His hand lands on her belly, stroking it softly. Their child kicks once, happily, before it is quiet again. The hormones pour out of Scully as she watches Mulder’s face transform; he’s not looking at her, is mesmerized by her stomach and the human life they created inside of it. This time he got to experience it all; the good, the bad and the horny.

“The kid seems good.” This grin is for her and just for her. There are no words right now that she could tell him. Scully is afraid to open her mouth just in case she starts crying. Mulder is well acquainted with hormonal Scully, however, she doesn’t need Daphne to get to know her as well.

“How’s kid number one?” Mulder asks, his hand still on her protruding stomach, still gently stroking. Has he forgotten they’re not alone down here? He’s blocking Scully’s view and she can’t even see Daphne, who has gone completely quiet.

“With my mother. Since he’s refusing to let me cut his hair, she’s taking him to a professional hairdresser,” Mulder raises his eyebrows, “Don’t ask me. I told her that three year olds don’t need professional haircuts, but apparently I was overruled.”

“Uhm, Mulder?” Scully forces herself not to roll her eyes upon Daphne’s intrusion, but something in her face must have twitched, because Mulder is giving her an amused look before he turns to his partner.

“Sorry, Daphne. May I introduce you to Agent Dana Scully,” he steps away from her, taking his hand of her belly, “and Scully this is Agent Daphne Cartelli, my new partner since you’re hatching junior.” Mulder doesn’t catch it, but Scully does; the moment of pure happiness when Mulder calls her his partner. Scully extends her hand, polite as ever, and even manages to put on a smile. Standing in front of this woman now, she feels even smaller and yes, fat.

“Nice to finally meet you, Agent Scully. Mulder’s been telling me so much about you!” Her smile seems genuine, even if she shows too much (and a too perfect set of) teeth. Their whiteness almost blinds Scully. Just like the shiny texture of her very blond, very long hair.

“He does talk a lot.”

“Very funny, Scully. So what bring you here? Did you decide to help with the case after all?” Mulder had asked for her insight late last night. Too tired to think clearly she’d merely told him that she’d think about it. Of course the case couldn’t be further from her mind. Still, she nods and a huge grin is her reward.

“You’ll love this, Daphne,” Scully cringes; Mulder using the other woman’s first name seems too intimate, “Scully’s a woman of science. She’s got a plausible explanation for everything.” There’s pride in his voice, Scully realizes, her heart beating faster.

“Ah, that's… great,” Daphne replies, an uncertain look on her face, “I guess I better go get the files from AD Skinner then?” Now her voice is just as bewildered; her eyes seeking approval from Mulder, who nods at her.

“It’s currently under review,” she mumbles, her face blushing slightly, and Scully feels sympathy for her, “I’ll be right back.” The younger agent’s quick footsteps soon turn into background noise before they disappear entirely.

“So, are you feeling all right? Come on, sit down, Scully.” His hand on the small of her back, he leads her to the desk. The poor thing creaks when she sits down on it. Mulder grins.

“It’s not funny, Mulder.”

“You’re just so adorable, Scully.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not here because of the case, are you?”

“Why else would I be here?” She counters defensively.

“Hm, maybe to see my new partner? The one who called our houses several times last night?” There’s no way to stop the blush from spreading. It starts on her chest, hidden from view, and wanders up quickly into her cheeks.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“No, of course you don’t,” he chuckles, his hands on her thighs, his face close to hers, “You know she’s just here temporarily, right?” Scully nods, not looking at him, and watching his hands instead. She puts her own atop his, feeling the warmth of them, the strength.

“Good. She’s just here so I don’t have to do all of it myself. So I can be home more with you and Will.” Again, Scully nods.

“Then why are you jealous?”

“I am not jealous, Mulder.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really,” she mocks him, “I am not a jealous person.”

“Of course not,” Mulder leans forward and kisses her nose, “Let me just assure you that you have nothing to worry about, all right? Do you really think I could ever replace you?” His lips find hers, making it impossible for her to answer.

“Mulder…” Scully tries, but opening her mouth is just an excuse for his tongue to find hers, and she forgets what she was going to say. She forgets everything.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” Daphne appears in the doorway, Mulder and Scully guiltily breaking apart. At least she’s guilty; Mulder is just grinning and not taking his hands away from her hips.

“Should I go take my lunch break?” She asks, barely able to look at them.

“That might be a good idea.” They can hear Daphne laugh softly when she leaves and closes the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s almost over, finally.

38 weeks, two more to go, Mulder muses while picking up one of William’s toys. His son, sitting on the living room floor, is singing one of his favorite songs. Or at least he’s trying to. Mulder fears no one but him would even recognize it. Watching his young son, so immersed in his own little world, he falls in love with him a little bit more. If that’s at all possible.

“Is the baby coming today, daddy?” William holds up his pudgy arms when he sees his father approach him. Mulder picks him up and plants him on the couch next to him. As much as patience is a virtue, his son doesn’t have any to speak of. Not that Mulder can blame him; he can’t wait for the birth of their second child either.  

“Hm, no, Buddy. The baby needs to stay inside your mom’s belly a while longer.” Disappointment flashes on the boy’s face.

“But,” Mulder tips Will’s chin up, “how about we go out for some ice cream while we’re waiting?” His son squeals in excitement, jumping up and down on the couch. He’s lucky Scully isn’t home; neither of them is allowed to jump on the furniture. Scully explicitly gave that speech to both of them after they were caught using the bed as a trampoline.

Will is still furiously jumping up and down when the front door opens. Startled, Will changes course mid-air and lands right in Mulder’s lap. On very sensitive equipment. He yelps loudly, causing his son to turn around too quickly, his arms still in the air. A tiny, yet very sharp elbow lands right in his nose.

“Did I hurt you, daddy?” Will plumps down on his lap and puts both his hands on Mulder’s cheeks, staring at him intently.

“I’m fine, Buddy.”

“Mommy, daddy is bleeding!”

“I really can’t leave the two of you alone.” Scully lets her purse fall right at the door and waddles over as quickly as possible, her face red and sweaty, and Mulder would apologize if his nose wasn’t throbbing so badly. Will watches as his mother carefully examines Mulder’s nose.

“It’s not broken,” she decides, “We just need to stop the bleeding.”

“Does it hurt, daddy? What about the ice cream?” Will carefully puts his index finger on his father’s nose, nudging it carefully.  

“Ice cream?” Scully asks, gently tipping Mulder’s head forwards and pinching his nose shut.

“Daddy said ice cream! Cause no baby today.” Will informs Scully with a huge grin. She turns to look at Mulder, who can neither talk nor nod.

“Mulder, I need you to pinch your nose like this.”

“I can do it!” William exclaims happily.

“Baby, you can help me in the kitchen.” The boy is immediately convinced and jumps off his father’s lap. Mulder winces.

“I told you: no jumping on the furniture, Mulder.” Scully whispers and leaves a kiss on his cheek. Mulder pinches his nose just like Scully showed him and thinks he should have asked for her to bring ice for another part of his anatomy, too. It’s a good thing she’s pregnant already. He’s currently not sure his equipment is still working right.

“Daddy, I bring you medicine.” William announces, holding the ice pack with both hands like a priceless treasure.

“Put it on his nose, Will.” Scully tells him and he nods. Will climbs up the couch and right back into Mulder’s lap. He puts the ice pack on his nose, his little tongue sticking put in concentration, and Mulder sighs in relief. His son observes him curiously, trying to figure out if he’s doing it right.

“Great job, baby,” Will beams at Mulder upon hearing Scully’s praise. “Now, Mulder open up for us.” Scully is way too happy about his discomfort, he finds. Opening his mouth sounds so easy in theory, but Will is taking his job as ice pack holder seriously.

“Come on, Mulder.” Scully urges.

“Take your medicine.” Will joins in, sounding eerily like his mother already. Finally two pills that Mulder doesn’t recognize pass his lips and he tries to swallow them dry, almost choking. Scully puts a glass to his lips and carefully tips his head backwards.

“You did good.” His son pats his cheek, happy with himself. “Now can we have ice cream… please?”

“I think your dad needs some rest,” Mulder knows that it’s Scully who need to rest and so he nods at Will, who looks disappointed, “Maybe tomorrow.”

“No baby and no ice cream,” Will sighs, “Today is not a good day for Will.” He shuffles off, leaving Mulder and Scully alone for the moment.

“Hi.” He tells her and leans forward for a kiss, but Scully leans away from him.

“Pinch your nose, Mulder.” He does as he’s told.

“You’re home early. Where’s your mother?” Just because he’s pinching his nose, doesn’t mean he can’t talk. No matter how nasal and stupid he sounds. Scully had been happy to go see her mother this morning. Being heavily pregnant in August, right during a heat wave was not fun – for any of them. Least of all for Scully, though.

“She dropped me off.” Her snappy response is all he needs to know. Maggie Scully might be one of the most patient people Mulder has ever met, but her daughter has not been herself those last few days.

“Did you have fun?” He regrets the question as soon as it’s out. If only he would catch a hint every once in a while, keep his mouth shut, and accept her simple answers. But no, not him.

“Oh, Mulder!” Scully slaps his shoulder and he’s certain she didn’t mean to hurt him. Except she sometimes has no idea how strong she really is. “You know I love you, right?” Those words are not at all what he expected, especially after her recent outburst, and so he’s taken aback. He finds his words right before she hits him again.

“Of course I do, Scully. I love you, too, you know that.”

“I’m so tired, Mulder.” Her head lands on his shoulder, the same one she just violated, and it’s like a band-aid on the sore spot.

“Of being pregnant?”

“No, I mean yes. It’s just too hot and my body looks everything but.” She leans against him, feeling heavy and sweaty, but he puts his arm around her anyway, drawing her even closer. He puts his hand on her belly, stroking it softly.

“Your body is very hot, Scully.”

“And,” she completely ignores his comment, “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”

“Hey, you need me once two of our offspring are running around here.”

“I already need you with the one.” Scully yawns, cuddling into his side and getting more comfortable.

“I could take Will to have ice cream. Give you some time to yourself.”

“And my bladder.” If their child would stop playing football with it, maybe she could get some actual rest. Getting up from the couch is a two person job these days, but just as Mulder is about to help her, she stops and freezes.

“Scully? Is that – did your - did your water just break? Scully, your water just broke!” Mulder is on his feet and his ice pack falls to the ground, momentarily forgotten.

“What do you need? Where is your suitcase? We’re prepared, we are, I know it.” He’s running in circles around Scully like a squirrel.

“Mulder, stop,” she tells him quietly, holding her stomach, “We have time.” He stares at her, open-mouthed and wide-eyed. “Get the suitcase from upstairs, take Will and I’ll call my mom from the car.”

“Is that all?” Mulder is out of breath; his nose throbs painfully, but there’s no time to think right now. The baby! His mind screams. This time he’ll be there for every single moment. He’ll get his hand crushed, he’ll get yelled at and then he’ll hold his newborn child. He’ll be by Scully’s side for every excruciating second. Mulder already feels woefully inadequate when he sees her sweaty, tired face. This is only the beginning and he knows how strong Scully is, knows it with every fiber of his being, but if only he could do something. Something to help her.

“Do you need anything else?” He’s already at the stairs, ready to sprint, ready to get them on the way.

“Just smile,” she tells him, panting, “I really need to see you smile right now.” That he can do, he thinks. He flashes a huge smile, full of teeth and wrinkles, and when he hears her chuckle, he sprints upstairs to get them ready. To have another baby.


End file.
